Some input devices such as keyboards that are used for input into notebook-size personal computers (PCs), tablet terminals, portable information terminals, and the like have a touch pad and click buttons. The touch pad refers to a pointing device in which a pad is substituted for operations for moving a mouse. The click buttons correspond to left and right click buttons on the mouse. The touch pad and the click buttons are provided in combination. (Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2011-22664)
A click button is conceivable that has a button part to be pressed down by a user and that has a structure in which an arm part supporting the button part extends from a base part having fixation parts to be fixed to a housing. When the button part is pressed down by a user, in the click button, the arm part is curved into a shape of an arch so as to press down a switch provided in a press-down direction from the click button and input of left click or right click is thereby carried out.